


春日载阳

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [30]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/F, 性转, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，性转百合车。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 1





	春日载阳

正是大宋乾德二年正月，池冰渐解、柳稍初绿的时候。  
宰相鲁国夫人范雉从宫门缓步走出，却正碰见迎面而来的锦衣女郎。她已不复平日纤瘦身姿，一袭宽大襦裙也掩不住隆起的小腹，娇容丝毫不施粉黛，却平添分满月般皎洁的辉光。四目相接下年青女子正待躬身行礼，长者忙几步上前搀住她，语声中带上几分嗔怪：  
“萍儿，跟我还这么见外做什么？”  
原来此人正是范雉的得意弟子，当朝枢密使赵璞赵泽萍。只见她扬起脸来，抿唇笑道：“礼不可废，奴怎么能让老师丢脸呢。”嗓音绵软，撒娇似的勾得人心里痒痒。  
范雉将少妇的头发拢了拢，爱怜地点点她鼻尖，“你呀，总是懂事得让人心疼。现下可是双身子的人，虽然不是第一次有身，也大意不得啊。西府那边不是说要交给李琮琚？我看现在让她接手也使得。还有，现下孩子最重要，某人这时候再磨着你歪七缠八，可不能由着她乱来，听到没有？”  
赵璞被她这席话说得俏脸飞红，嗫嚅一句“学生知道了”便逃一般提着裙摆要离开，早在宫门等着迎她的女史张德珺忙伸手去搀。  
范雉看着两人渐渐隐去的背影，笑着摇摇头道：“年轻人啊……”想起自己当年与周祖郭薇间的旖旎，却又莫名惆怅起来。

福宁宫中灯火通明。  
推开门的刹那赵璞眯起眼睛，心念之人挺拔的身姿便撞进她眸里来。玄色短打干练装束，不同于寻常女子衣装华美，却更显雍容气度。乌发尚带着沐后水光，只松松挽了个结，往日鸦羽般的凌厉似也随之温和下来。手中捧着卷文书在读，微蹙的英挺眉目让她不禁想要伸手抚平。一双修长玉腿轻荡，脚上的黑缎靴不知何时便被甩脱在旁边，露出形状优美光裸的足——这人竟连袜都不穿？！  
枢密使被这个发现惊得怔了片刻，再回过神来已被揽入怀中，对方一手轻抚她肚腹，灼热的呼吸咬上耳垂，“泽萍，做什么这样看着朕？”  
低柔暧昧的语声瞬间便让她脑门发晕，却不肯就此承认自己为何失神。有些赌气地抿紧唇，赵璞微仰起脸，“官、官家这副模样若让人看了去，就等着被进谏的奏表埋了吧！”  
话刚落便觉这说辞一团孩气，着实失了大臣的风范。果然那处处留情的混账闻言笑到花枝乱颤，口中呵出的热度熏染得她颈间薄红不知是羞还是气。眼见得怀里人真要恼了，皇帝方才抹了眼泪，边在她脸上一通乱亲边告饶：  
“想不到我的掌书记还没忘这茬呢……上次是意外，下回再不能给旁人见到的。娘子便恕了为夫这一回，可别醋了……”  
说着手掌在她腰侧不怀好意地一捏，赵璞猝不及防险些软倒在她臂弯里。下意识护住小腹，眸中已带上怒色，“你放开我……每次都这么说！你在滁州的时候眼睛就老盯着窦宜转，你以为我不知道？”  
赵光英长叹一口气，反倒将她拥得更紧。  
“乖，莫气，别伤着孩子……我对窦娘子，只是才学人品比常人看重些罢了。无论对大宋还是对我自己，她都不是不可替代的。可唯有一人让我不顾同为女子的身份也要占了她身子，唯有一人让我不想把身边最近的位置留给他人……泽萍，你猜她是谁？”

赵璞被她灼灼目光烧得心里发慌，下意识低了眼帘，“你、你莫不是又拣些好听的来哄我……空口白话谁不会……唔……”  
君王直接以亲吻代替了言语，吮吸舔舐辗转厮磨，只恨不能将她两瓣薄唇吞吃入腹，让她再吐不出抗拒的字眼。出身军旅的帝王素来不喜熏香，然而此刻席卷而来的却是沐浴后青草般的香气，恍惚间又见儿时幽州城外无边旷野，漫天星斗低垂仿佛一抬手便可摘下。  
那时滁州初见，赵光英也是这样将她抵在城门的阴影下，也是这样肆意地掠夺她的呼吸，将军的胸甲咯在她心口。七年前疼痛留下的烙印瞬间清晰起来，赵璞纤长的手指深深陷进爱人绣龙衣摆，蓄在眼中的泪水终于夺眶而出。  
皇帝抬手轻轻拂去，随后是温热的吻落在她眼睫。双唇重获自由，但她仍觉脑中混沌一片。  
不晓得什么时候便被拥着滚到了地上，好在身下毯褥足够厚实，并未让她肚腹觉到颠簸。脸颊蹭在松软的羊绒之上，整个人都随之慵懒下来。赵光英卧在她身侧揽住她的腰，轻咬她的耳尖，“现下可不是空口白话了罢？泽萍，范老没跟你提过我为什么突然将李琮琚给提起来？因为比起西府，有更重要的事要你做啊。”  
赵璞心头一震，口气却不动声色：“官家说的是……”  
“还装，”官家将她脸转过来，用自己额头抵上她的，亲昵磨蹭，“非要我现在就喊张德珺拿了拜相的制书来，给你按上手印才放心？”说着捉住她手指把玩，就要往口里送。  
赵璞红着脸推她一把，“涂着蔻丹呢，别乱舔。”皇帝闻言眯起眼来，“又忘了朕说过什么？下次可不许你私下抹了……那今日便换个地方含着好了。”说着便伸手去解她衣领。

“缘琅！”怀中人情急之下唤出她的字，“我……臣有孕在身，不能承宠……”  
赵光英安抚地亲亲她面颊，“乖，我有分寸。”手上的动作却丝毫不慢，驾轻就熟地剥开她外衫，露出嫣红的鸳鸯戏水肚兜来。  
平日里赵璞身形纤细，双乳亦是小巧玲珑盈盈可握。孕期她整个人丰满了不少，胸前更是高高隆起，惹得皇帝一阵眼热。粗暴地揉上她挺秀的双峰，本就是女子最敏感的部位，此刻变作原先两倍大小，更是耐不住这般刺激。  
赵璞喉间逸出的呻吟将她自己都吓了一跳，落在君王耳朵里更是顷刻教人红了眼。  
女皇甚至等不及扯去系带，便迫不及待地俯下身来，隔着小衣含住她一侧乳珠。本已因积蓄奶液而满涨的蓓蕾，经着意挑逗更是鼓得生疼，而被冷落的另一边却又觉到莫名空虚。胸口仿佛冰炭同炉般难耐，一霎儿升上九霄，一霎儿又沉入地底。  
赵光英坏心思地放着另一颗果实不肯抚慰，而是撩开她裙底将手指探入。本就轻薄的亵裤早已被情动下流出的蜜液沁湿，天子一勾一带轻易褪下，却不彻底甩到一边，而是任黏腻的底衣挂在身下人腿间，平添两分淫靡之态。

宋帝寝殿里常备着各样人事，银针玉势白缎红丸一应俱全，更不必提材质尺寸各异的“角先生”。从前两人瞎闹，几乎将诸种道具都翻来覆去玩过几遍。  
然而此刻顾忌赵璞的身孕，皇帝便只是用唇舌和手指，来恣意品尝她甜美的滋味。仿佛是初入桃源的武陵人，拨开眼前繁茂的丛木，循着脚下幽深的小径，一心只要抵达那“芳草鲜美，落英缤纷”的无边胜境。  
甬道里细碎的疼痛升腾起来，只让人觉得腰眼发软。她按捺不住想要弓起身，却又顾忌着怕伤了孩子，不敢动作。檀口随着爱人进出的动作而张合，将婉转娇啼尽数倾泻在帝君耳畔。身下的小口更是不遑多让，啧啧的水声里不住翕动，两瓣媚肉几乎要翻将出来，牢牢吸附着这方寸间教她一步升仙的指尖——君主另一手抚上她唇瓣，溜将进去又迅速抽身，反复流连似是模拟身下交合姿态。连节奏都踏得一致，令人神晕目眩的胡旋之舞。  
来自至尊的邀请不容你有丝毫逃避，更别说拒绝。  
赵璞被她弄得说不出话来。青丝散乱，娇喘微微。全身衣物几乎皆已除去，只有鞋袜尚还齐整。秀目迷蒙间瞧见赵光英兀自衣冠楚楚，心下不依，抬起手来胡乱捶打撕扯。官家从善如流，顺着她意思褪了这九龙尊荣。  
赤裸丰盈的胸脯贴上她的，缓慢厮磨。比起下身销魂蚀骨的快感，却又别是一番温柔旖旎的情致。  
枢密使满足地叹了口气，水葱般的手指拈起身上人的乳尖。皇帝当时便绷不住脸，“啪”地拍了拍她臀丘，“别闹……卿这可是犯上啊。”口气严肃，眼神却满是笑意。  
赵璞将小嘴嘟得花瓣也似，“许你碰我，就不准我碰你么……呀！”却是一记凶狠的戳刺直捣进她花心深处，疼痛过后是潮水般漫涌而起的波浪，一阵高过一阵将她送入云间去。四肢百骸空荡荡漂浮再无可凭依，只是凭本能搂紧在她身上肆意作怪的女人，仿佛她是自己尘世间最后的倚仗。

赵光英抽手出来的时候，指尖早已染上湿热。赵璞靠在她怀里平复高潮后急促的呼吸，皇帝也不擦拭手指，反倒诱哄一般送到她嘴边。  
“泽萍……”是她在朝堂上听惯了的沉稳声音，可不经意间带上的情欲却钩子样抓人心，“不尝尝你的味道么？甜得很哪……”  
长长的话尾刮在她耳朵里，登时臊红了脸，又羞又恼地瞪过去，“也不嫌脏……你要吃自己吃罢，别扯上我……”  
天子闷笑一声，凑过来亲了亲她眉心，“既是让我吃，那朕就不客气了。”说着一路吻下，在身下人反应过来之前，方才掐弄得熟透了的花珠又被噙入了口中。一吸一舔之下赵璞只觉得魂都要被她摄走，指甲在皇帝颈上背上抓挠出深深浅浅的红痕，嗓音破碎得缀不成句。  
“缘琅……缘琅……”一遍遍念着她的名，全无章法地求饶，“够了……太深，顶着孩子了……要出来了……”  
赵光英一下没撑住，抬起脸来笑得直打跌。  
“你……医官使明明说了产期尚有月余，哪有这么快？”  
“可你弄得这么凶。”枢密想起方才的话从耳根一直羞到脚跟，忍不住嗔她一句。见得君王削薄唇上晶莹颜色，又情不自禁地被蛊惑，主动扬起脸来去亲她。  
心上人索吻皇帝自然来者不拒，舌齿交缠间转瞬反客为主。分开时更是拉出一道银丝，仿佛仍是意犹未尽，不愿分作两个。赵光英看着怀中人云雨后娇懒模样，心生爱怜，贴上去理了理她散乱的鬓脚。  
“本还想着磨一面镜子来的，权且记下，等你生女之后朕再来讨罢。”

赵璞在她胸口蹭了蹭，恨不能将头埋在里面，“官家怎么知道便是女儿？臣倒想添一个小子也好。”  
“臭男人有什么好，定是个和泽萍一般漂亮的小娘子……只待落地，朕便封她作郡主。”  
“这也荣宠太过了，”赵璞忍不住皱眉，“两位皇女现在也不过是郡主之位……哪怕臣来日真的执掌相位，也不好如此纵容子弟。”  
“有何不可？”赵光英挑起嘴角，“你周身内外，可有一分一厘不是朕的？我看除了加封这孩子，她姐姐的食邑也要进一进才好。朕倒要看看谁敢挑我的丞相的不是！”  
枢密使搂住她颈项，安抚般轻拍她的背。  
“缘琅，你待我如何，我桩桩件件都记在心上。原不是非要这郡主位不可……你是开国之君，一言一行都要为后世垂范，国事之上不可为私情所偏……蒙官家错爱，臣殒身难报，可也不能心安理得地做出不识大体、不知进退之事……”  
我倒情愿你不识大体，不知进退——总比做个无懈可击的贤相更让人放心。  
赵光英脑中霎时闪过这样的念头，不由得悚然心惊。忙岔开心思，提声唤人。张德珺指挥几位侍女将水盆及干净衣物搬入殿中，众人俱都眼观鼻鼻观心，不敢对她俩多看上一眼。  
皇帝不要她们服侍。洗净了手，亲自浸湿巾帕，小心翼翼地擦拭她腿根残留的秽物。完事却不急着抬头，而是将耳朵贴上她隆起的小腹。半晌，惊喜地叫出声来：  
“小家伙给干娘打招呼了！”  
其实它只是抬起脚来踢了官家您一脸吧。  
赵璞腹诽道，一边缓缓眯上了眼睛。

……

“啊啊啊她在动！”驶出宫门的马车上，少女欣悦的声音仿佛初春莺啼，娇嫩得仿佛可以掐出水来，“以后我要给她开蒙，教她识文断字，还要天天带她去吃朱雀街的包子！”  
赵璞在软垫上靠着，闻言笑着摸了摸她头顶，“殿下这么喜欢孩子，怎么成亲这几年也不见肚子有动静？我听外子说，驸马爷心里可焦急得紧。”  
赵光仪眼里闪过一丝阴霾，却很快被无邪的笑容取代。  
“我可不喜欢小孩儿，像赵光美那样小时候天天跟我抢阿姐，讨厌死了……只是萍姐姐的闺女，自然同其他顽劣小儿不一样。”  
你的什么我都喜欢。  
要是，你的眼里可以只看着我，你的心里可以只念着我……哪怕只是一时片刻，我也愿意用任何东西来交换……  
我也想，有朝一日不只是唤你“姐姐”，有朝一日我于你不再只是赵缘琅的妹妹啊……  
“噫！你呀。”赵璞点点她额头，“都是立府建衙的人了，还这么不稳重。别说官家不放心，便是我也放不下心。”  
“父君生前不也曾将我……我们姐妹托付于萍姐姐么？那还有什么好担心的。”长公主撒娇地往她怀里扑。  
枢密使被她弄得发痒，嗔怪地掐了掐她脸蛋，“眉线都弄乱了，拿笔来，我给你重新画一画。”  
赵光仪心底一荡，调笑道：“这是效那京兆画眉之典？原来我大宋西府也竟也混了个木兰进来，我这就向官家求告，将小郎君领回家里匹配成偶……啊哟！”  
赵璞一双凤目轻弯，笑吟吟只是拧她的嘴，“府尹若将这分花言巧语的心思放在国事上，想来开封城不日将气象日新。婷怡，你说是也不是？”  
少女泪汪汪地瞪她，包子脸一鼓一鼓，“萍姐姐……人家知道错了啦！”

笑闹一阵，赵光仪又问她给孩子取名不曾。  
“我想着待孩子出世也不迟，官家却笃定是女胎，方才已然赐了名下来。”  
“可不能再让你自己取，”赵光英当时一面将调羹里的粥食吹凉喂给她，一面悠悠说道，“大姐儿是端午前后生的，便从了个‘粽’字。若二姐儿也如此，孩子大了可是要恨你的。”  
“我便回道，哪有这些讲究，”赵璞边说边笑，“官家前日不是颁了旨说要劝农，臣看取‘春种一粒粟’之意，便叫赵娍粟也挺好。”  
赵光仪皱起眉来，“萍姐姐的女郎自是等同于宗室女般的身份，名字还是贵重些好。”  
“农为国本，怎么便不贵重了？”枢密使驳她一句，又笑起来，“你皇姐也是这么说，将‘粟’字改作了‘妶’字，做人臣子的，自然只有领命不提。”  
长公主见她提及皇帝时的温柔神色，心头苦涩，面上却笑得开怀。  
“官家取了名，字便留给我罢。也算是做人族母的心意。”  
女子十五及笄方才取字，赵璞见她这么早便提起，有些惊异。但她与赵光英相交莫逆，也曾受托照顾这位三妹，知她心气高傲外柔内刚，是以小节上往往顺从其意。所以她只是微微笑道：“仆便代这孩子谢过府尹了。”  
“圣上既有劝农之旨，我便想起《豳风·七月》中那句‘春日载阳，有鸣仓庚’。娍妶恰逢其时，其字便取作‘景阳’如何？”  
赵璞念了几遍，也觉口彩甚好。知道赵家三娘自幼饱读诗书，远胜其姐和自己，便欣然应下。

那年那月那个春天，正是大宋最好的光景呵。  
一睁开眼就能看见明晃晃的日头，哪怕热得烫伤了人也教她想凑近。汴京城里摩肩接踵，带着些尘土气的街头巷尾，每一道拐弯每一处犄角仿佛都是活的，都有滋味。  
任他再怎么夸一声圣主贤臣，也不过是尘世烟火。  
不独人间夫与妻。


End file.
